Galletas de la venganza
by liluel azul
Summary: Saint Seiya-King of Fighter-Ranma 1/2. Un pequeño fic inspirado en el capítulo de las galletas de Ranma. Hyoga y Kyo tienen la desgracia de encontrarse con Akane cuando esta queria forzar a Ranma a comer sus bellas galletas, lo que provoca todo un lio.


Antes de empezar les diré que este fic es arcaico, creo que de la era precámbrica y sin exagerar puedo decir que tiene como unos 10 años. Para quien lee mis fic, fácilmente va a notar lo primitivo que es este, en tanto tiempo obviamente mejore.

Es un crossover por que yo no puedo vivir sin caballeros del zodiaco, tiendo a ponerlos hasta en la sopa y pues mis vicios en se momento eran King of Fighter y Ranma. En ese entonces trabajaba en un local de maquinas (videojuegos) lo que era una maravilla para mi, pues me la pasaba jugando y las retas eran mi vida, fui algo poderosa en mis buenos tiempos. Me da pena decirlo pero tengo bastante chispa y le caigo bien a todo mundo. Así que me hice de varios amigos y enemigos (en las retas). Como mi otro vicio era escribir fics pues allí fue mi primer grupo de escritores al que pertenecí, me atrevo a decir que yo lo funde. Por eso digo que tengo bastante chispa si no, no me explico que siendo ellos fans de King of fighter escribían fics incluyendo a los caballeros y es que si ellos no estaban no me interesaba. Escribí muchos fics, he incluso forme parte de uno colectivo, este que me honro en presentar es mío. En ese entonces me inspiraba en cosas que sucedían en Ranma, ténganme piedad estaba empezando. Por eso si les recuerda a cierto capítulo de las galletas de Akane pues sí, obviamente me fusile la idea de ahí.

Uno del grupo se autoproclamaba la reencarnación terrenal de Kyo Kusanagi (King of fighter) de allí lo que le sucede a Kyo en el fic. Yuki es un personaje de dicho videojuego. Yo me autonombre Azul y bajo ese nombre aparezco. Ranma, Akane, Nabiki y el doctor Tofu, pues obviamente son personajes del anime "Ranma y medio". Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki y Saori son len anime "Caballeros del zodiaco".

**GALLETAS DE LA VENGANZA**

Una tarde Hyoga y Kyo caminaban por la calle sin imaginarse que el peligro se acercaba a ellos; Ranma venia corriendo a toda velocidad huyendo de Akane que había preparado galletas y quería forzarlo a probarlas, al verlos se detuvo toma aire y observo para todos lados, parece que la ha perdido.

-¿Qué te pasa Ranma mala suerte?-Preguntó Hyoga

-¿Mala suerte?- Kyo se sorprendió por el apodo

**-**Cosas malas pasan cuando el anda cerca.

-No me llames así y huyan cuanto antes.

-¿Huir? ¿De que? –Interrogo Kyo

**-**De Akane y sus galletas mortales.

-Por favor Ranma no puede cocinar peor que Azul.- Afirmo el cisne

La voz de Akane se escucha llamando a Ranma, este de inmediato se esconde en el primer árbol que ve; en tanto la joven Tendo dobla la esquina y se reúne con Hyoga y Kyo.

-Hola, ¿han visto a Ranma?

-No.

-Pero tengo el presentimiento de que anda muy cerca de aquí.- Dice Kyo con una gran sonrisa.

-El muy ingrato. Hice estas galletas especialmente para él, y huyo sin ni siquiera probarlas. ¡Miren, tienen forma de animalitos!

Akane les enseña una galleta toda deforme para que adivinen que es.

-Es… es… (el cisne piensa: una vaca, no, no es, una rana, no, creo que no.)

-Tiene forma de… de… (Kyo piensa: no le hallo forma)

-¿¡Y bien!

-¿Es… es… un… gatito? –Pregunta Hyoga

-¡Si! ¿Y está? – Akane les enseña otra galleta

-am…es…un…(un pollo, no, ¿por Atena que es?)

-Creo…creo …que es (rayos, me esta mirando, como Hyoga le atino ahora espera que yo haga lo mismo) es…un…ganso

-¡Si!

-(uff!)- Kyo suspira

-Pero pruébenlas.

Ambos ven las galletas con algo de desconfianza por lo que les dijo Ranma sin embargo los ojos ilusionados de Akane les infunden valor y cada quien agarra una y se la come.

Aquello fue lo más horrible que en su vida habían probado los sentidos se les nublaron, la vista se les hizo borrosa y un sonido ensordecedor invadió sus oídos.

-¿Qué tal quedaron? (^_^)

Hyoga aun tembloroso -… Deliciosas…(x. x)

Kyo con escalofríos -…Exquisitas… (x_x)

-Y yo que hice todas estas para Ranma ¿ahora quien se las va a comer?

-¡Torpe! Acabo de recordar que quede con Yuki en la galería.- Exclama el castaño.

Se recarga en el hombro de Hyoga y sonríe maliciosamente

-¡Que las disfrutes! ¡Nos vemos!

Hyoga en voz baja a Kyo -maldito me abandonas a mi suerte

-Adiós

Y Kyo se va mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

Supongo que ¿tú también tendrás cosas que hacer?

-¡Si!

Akane ve con tristeza sus galletas

-Me esmere tanto en hacerlas, en verdad me esforcé, pero quedaron horribles ¿verdad?

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces por que Kyo se fue?

-(Por que no tiene vergüenza) este… porque tenia prisa.

(T_T) Aun así un par de lagrimas escurren por las mejillas de Akane por que nadie ha querido comerse las galletas que preparo con tanta ilusión.

Por su parte Hyoga ve al cielo y sonríe iba inventar un cuento para zafarse pero ahora que ha visto las lagrimas de Akane simplemente no puede. Se pregunta por que siempre le pasan estas cosas mientras agarra la charola para comerse todas las galletas.

Mas al rato Hyoga regresa a la mansión Kido pálido y ojeroso nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal y de no haber sido por Ranma jamás habría llegado con sus propias fuerzas.

En cuanto entra a su habitación se mete en la cama y se esconde bajo las cobijas

-Hyoga ¿cómo pudiste comértelas todas?- Le pregunta Ranma

-Con mucho trabajo. -Dice débilmente.

Ranma sale del cuarto y se encuentra con Saori y Seiya sorprendidos por haber visto llegar a Hyoga en tan malas condiciones.

- ( OoO) ¿Qué le paso?- Pregunta la joven diosa.

- Se comió todas las galletas que hizo Akane. -Respondió el chico de la trenza.

- ( OoO) ¡Y por eso está así!- Exclama el castaño.

-Oye se necesita ser muy fuerte para sobrevivir a los guisos de Akane

-¿Pero se pondrá bien?- Volvió a preguntar Saori.

-Ya vomito todo en el consultorio del Doctor Tofu. Toma por si aun se siente mal mañana.

Le da a Saori un par de pastillas que le dio el doctor Tofu como remedio.

Esa noche Shiryu contempla dormir a Hyoga. Cuando entra Seiya.

-¿Cómo está?- Le pregunta el castaño.

- Creo que mejor.

- Es la primera vez que lo veo enfermo.

- Así ha de cocinar Akane.

- Lo dejo peor que los caballeros dorados.

- Esas galletas habrían acabado con el mismo Hades.- Contesta somnoliento el rubio.

- ¿Te despertamos?-Pregunta el Dragón.

- ¿Quieres cenar? – Le pregunta el castaño.

- No

- Será mejor dejarlo descansar, vamonós Seiya.

Al día siguiente durante el receso Nabiki y los demás caballeros escuchan de Hyoga la historia de cómo se comió las galletas

- (OoO) ¡Y te las comiste todas! – Exclama Nabiki.

- Todas. Mira. -Le enseña las pastillas que le dio el doctor Tofu.

- Eso explica por que hoy luces como enfermo.

- Debiste haber visto como llego ayer.- Agrega Seiya

- Se veía peor. – Continua Shiryu

- Yo sólo se que definitivamente Ranma debe de tener un estomago muy pero muy resistente.

- Pues si el es generalmente la victima de Akane.- Revela Nabiki

- Torpe. –Interrumpe Ikki viendo a Hyoga

- ¿eh?

- Por que no simplemente le dijiste la verdad.

- ¿Qué sus galletas saben horribles?

- Aja

- ¿Cómo crees que yo le diría eso? Además no te creo capaz de hacer algo así.

En eso andaban cuando Ranma entra al salón y salta por la ventana. Instantes después entra Akane con su uniforme de cocina.

- (^_^) Hola Akane – Saluda Nabiki

- Hola ¿han visto a Ranma?

- Por 300 yenes te diré

- Salto por la ventana.- Revela Shun

- (¬_¬) Shun, No sabes hacer negocios.

- Este Ranma, hicimos galletas en la clase de cocina y no quiere probarlas…¿quieren?

- Definitivamente te quiere matar. –Le dice Nabiki a Hyoga

- ¿Por que no dices algo Ikki? – Le pide el rubio.

Todos miran a Ikki este cruza los brazos y cierra los ojos.

- Hoy me siento un poco mal Akane, pero creeme que los demás están más que prestos para comerse tus galletas, ¿verdad? ( ^_^)

- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! (OoO) (OoO) (OoO) (OoO)

-¡No comerán ni una!

Todos voltean para encontrarse con Azul vistiendo su uniforme de cocina y trayendo consigo una bolsa repleta de galletas

- Hyoga y los demás van a comer de las galletas que prepare especialmente para ellos. Busca tus propias victimas Akane.

Akane voltea a ver a Hyoga y este sólo de encoge de hombros, tras una sonrisa Akane se despide para seguir buscando a Ranma.

- La vieron cerca ¿verdad?

- Sí

- ¿No tienen algo que decir?

- Gracias, gracias. –Dicen los cuatro caballeros.

-Por eso eres nuestra consentida. –Dice Shun

-Es verdad. –Agrega Shiryu

- Tus galletas saben horrible pero nunca me han enfermado. –Declara el cisne.

Plaf! Sonido del puño de Azul al impactarse contra Hyoga

- Como te atreves a decirme eso y yo que todavía te vine a salvar

Todos miran al pobre de Hyoga tumbado en el suelo.

- Azul un día de estos lo vas a matar.- La regaña Shun

- Sí Azul, ni piedad tienes, no vez que el pobre viene enfermo.- Agrega Nabiki.

- Bueno creo que hoy si se me paso la mano, estaba segura que lo esquivarías como siempre

- Ser tan enojona no es bueno para tu salud; por no decir la mía.

- Yo no soy enojona, eres tú el que me hace enfadar

- Ya, calma, pasemos a otra cosa como ¿quién vota por que Ikki se coma las galletas que preparo Azul?- Pregunta Seiya

Todos alzan la mano menos Ikki.

En la salida de la escuela Hyoga acompaña a Akane mientras discuten sobre las galletas.

- Me salen horribles

- Sólo te falta practica

- Y Ranma ni siquiera las quiso probar

- No te preocupes por eso, así hicieras las mejores galletas del mundo Ranma siempre dirá que saben mal.

- El muy malvado

- Él jamás admitirá que algo guisado por ti sabe bien

¿Por qué?

Porque le gustas y le da pena.

Akane se sonroja es entonces cuando se topan con Kyo Kusanagi.

- ¡Mientes!- Exclama la joven Tendo

- Hola Kyo ¿verdad que las galletas de Akane saben bien?- Le pregunta Hyoga.

- (^_^ )Deliciosas, lastima que no me pude quedar ayer a saborearlas

- ( ¬.¬) Y ahora que Akane no trae galletas haz de tener todo el tiempo del mundo

- (T_T )Sí y un hambre que mala suerte tengo.

- Pero Hyoga ¿No recuerdas que hoy prepare galletas en mi clase de cocina?

Los ojos se le saltan a Kyo. (OoO )

- ( 9. 9)¡Ah! De veras pero que olvidadizo soy, estas de suerte Kusanagi, Akane aun trae sus deliciosas galletas.

La quijada de Kyo llega al suelo.

- Mira aquí están.

- ¿Hyoga no te quedas a saborearlas conmigo?

- ( ^-^) No puedo Azul y yo haremos Hot Kaques aunque la última vez nos quedaron algo quemados.

- Yo diría al carbón. –Comento Akane.- En fin ya vete sino Azulita se enojara conmigo por distraerte.

Hyoga se a cerca a Kusanagi y guarda algo en una de las bolsas de la chamarra blanca de Kyo.

-Adiós Kusanagi y recuerda que el pez por su propia boca muere. – Le dice en voz baja para que sólo Kyo lo escuche.

- Maldito, mal amigo. – Le contesta también en voz baja.

- Adiós y espero que las disfrutes Kusanagi.

Esa tarde en la mansión Kido todos disfrutan de unos sabrosos Hot Kaques.

- Tengo que admitirlo esta vez les quedaron muy bien.- Declara Saori.

- Es verdad.- Continua Seiya.

- ¡Ay! Es que el día de hoy un par de ojitos azules me inspiraron.

- De ahora en adelante pondremos a Hyoga a hacer Hot Kaques.- Dice el dragón.

- ¡Sí! – Contestan todos

- Es increíble lo que tiene que hacer uno con tal de que la novia apruebe la materia de cocina.

Azul al oír ese comentario se enfada y pellizca al joven rubio, el cual se encoge de dolor

- Perdón quise decir que con tus habilidades culinarias como no nos iban a salir bien.

La chica lo suelta mientras una gotita aparece en la frente de todos los ahí presentes.

- ( 9_9) No se como me enamore de alguien como tú.

- (^_^ )Supongo que una de mis tantas cualidades te habrá atrapado.

-No, yo soy de la idea de que Azul-chan necesita lentes de fondo de botella.- Dice Ikki.

- Creo que tienes razón. – Afirma Shun.

- No lo ve bien. – Continua Shiryu.

- Definitivamente. – Dice Seiya concordando con todos.

- ( 6_6)Tienen razón, tal vez debo de ir al oculista

- ¡Oigan! ¿ ¡ Qué insinúan ! ?

Todos explotan en risas, de pronto el rubio caballero se frota el oído.

- ¿Qué tienes? – Le pregunta Shun

- Nada es que me empezó a zumbar.- Contesta Hyoga

- Deben de estar hablando de ti. – Afirmo Seiya

- Peor que ustedes, no lo creo.

En otro lugar, Kyo se admira en el espejo del baño de su casa, se siente y se ve muy mal esta ojeroso y las nauseas lo han puesto verde, busca que dejo Hyoga en su chamarra y descubre que son pastillas para el dolor de estomago.

- Hyoga eres un ¡"·$%&/()=?¿'¡^*¨Ç}.

FIN

Este fic va dedicado a esa maravillosa época de mi vida, cuando fui niña y no hacia más que jugar y escribir. Bueno todavía hago eso todo el tiempo.

A mis inolvidables amigos Kyo, Tieso, Sabino, el loco, el atún, el canica, Ale, Alfredo, darketo y al montón que no recuerdo sus nombres y apodos pero de que nos enfrascábamos en retas en la King of Fighter, nos enfrascábamos. Como olvidar que llegue a ustedes sin saber marcar bola y puño y al final sacaba dobles, triples y especiales. Straicazos y straicazos montoneros.

Especialmente a Kyo y Tieso, nunca voy a olvidar que ustedes fueron mis primeros lectores.


End file.
